Don't You Forget About Me
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: Follows "When You're Gone". Alex comes back from Brazil w/ Mozzie as a different woman.  Neal is not too happy about it, but Mozzie is.  Now, Neal is faced w/ 2 choices: win Alex back or set her free & let her be happy...even if it's not w/ him.  AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE** : Don't You Forget About Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : Not a part of "_The Hunter Chronicles_". Just a story written for those asked what happened next after "When You're Gone". A sequel of some sort, without the supernatural bits. (You might want to read that one first to understand what's going on...or not, it's up to you.) My version of a character(s) reboot. Idea sprung from a question, can Mozzie ever really betray Neal? And to what extent?

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own any of the _**recognizable characters**_. They belong to _**Jeff Eastin**_, _**White Collar writers **_and **USA Network**.

**SUMMARY** : Alex comes back from Brazil with Mozzie as a different woman. Neal is not too happy about it, but Mozzie is. Now, Neal is faced with two choices : win Alex back, or set her free and let her be happy...even if it's not with him. (Neal/Alex/Mozzie, with some Peter, El, Diana and Jones) [AU/OOC]

**WARNING** : Usual warning apply. Contains an abundant amount of Alex Hunter. If you're allergic to her, you might want to stop reading now. But if you think you can bear with it, I think I wrote Alex in a way that is bearable to even the non-NeAlex shippers. Contains some mild language.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>Neal Caffrey stared blankly on the wall of the briefing room. The Harvard crew had already left and all that remained inside were Neal and his partner, Peter Burke. Peter noticed his friend's silence and gave him a worried look. He tapped him gently on the shoulder.<p>

"_Penny for your thoughts."_ Peter whispered into Neal's ear.

Neal turned to look at his friend, his musings interrupted. _"I don't think my thoughts would be worth that much to you at the moment."_ he replied with a weak smile.

"_Something wrong?"_ Peter asked him.

Neal stared at Peter briefly, unsure on whether he should tell him what was on his mind. _"Just thinking."_ he finally answered.

"_Yeah, I can see that. Your brain was off some place else during the debriefing."_ Peter scoffed. _"We just closed one of the biggest insider trading case of the year. That's another gold star for your file. It's very unlike you NOT to gloat." _he teased Neal.

"_It's nothing, really."_ Neal told him.

"_'Nothing' usually means 'something' when it comes to you, Neal."_ Peter said.

Neal hesitated again. _"I'm just worried about a friend."_ he finally answered.

"_Who? Mozzie? Come to think of it, I haven't seen the little guy around for a __while. El's been asking about him."_ Peter said.

"_And normally, he would have visited her everyday..."_ Neal paused again. He look into Peter's eyes. _"...If he were here."_ he continued.

Peter stared at him. _"If he were here?"_ he asked. _"Where else would he be, Neal?"_ his tone, irritated. _"Jesus, I ask you a simple question. Why is it always so difficult to get a straight answer out of you? It's like pulling teeth-" _he paused for a while, and then looked at Neal. _"He didn't go back to Detroit, did he?"_ he asked.

"_What? No!"_ Neal answered.

"_But he did leave town, right?"_ Peter pressed.

"_He didn't just leave town, Peter..."_ Neal started. _"...Mozzie left the country." _he revealed. Neal stopped Peter before he could say another word. _"Before __you get mad, I want you to know that it was my idea."_ he confessed.

"_Oh, well, hell Neal! If you put it that way, I don't see any reason why I should get mad!"_ Peter said sarcastically. _"Damn it, Neal! I told you that the investigation isn't officially closed yet. You call Mozzie and you tell him to take the next available flight back here."_ Peter ordered him.

"_That's just it, Peter."_ Neal said. _ "I can't contact him. He's on stealth mode. I tried everything, believe me."_ Neal tried to convince him.

"_What about that pigeon? That seem to have worked before."_ Peter inquired.

"_Who? Estelle? Come on, Peter. She's not as young as she used to be. And even if she is, I doubt that she can fly 5,081 miles to deliver a message to Mozzie."_ Neal told him.

"_5,081 miles?"_ Peter repeated.

"_Rough estimate, yeah."_ Neal replied.

"_Neal, where the hell did you send Mozzie?"_ Peter asked.

"_He's in Brazil, alright! I sent him to Brazil." _Neal answered.

"_What the hell is he doing in Brazil?"_ Peter asked again

"_I asked him to find a friend for me."_ Neal admitted.

"_A friend? You mean Alex?"_ Peter deduced.

Neal nodded. _"She's in trouble. Or at least she WAS in trouble. And there's a possibility that she's STILL in trouble, I'm not exactly sure."_ he told Peter.

"_Alex IS trouble!"_ Peter said frustratedly. _"Every time she returns in the picture, she brings you nothing but problems."_ he added.

"_Hey, take it easy on her. She's helped us a LOT in the past! More than you'll ever __know."_ Neal said that last part softly, almost in a whisper. _"Look, Peter...you may not be her biggest fan, but Alex has been there for me. She has saved me numerous times, even if there were times that she needed me and I wasn't around to help her. I figured, it was time to I did something for her in return." _Neal revealed.

"_So you sent Mozzie to Brazil to help her?"_ Peter asked him.

"_Would you rather that I went there myself?"_ Neal asked pointing to his tracking anklet.

"_Good point."_ Peter told him. _"Alright, tell me from the beginning, what happened to Alex this time?"_ Peter leaned back into his chair and prepared to listen.

Neal told him about what happened at the incident in Porto Alegre. He informed Peter about Adler's and Rietcheck's involvement in the brutal fate Alex suffered month's ago. He saw the Peter's face changed expressions as he listened to the gruesome details.

Peter stared at Neal quietly, his expression lacking mirth. Neal was right, he wasn't Alex's biggest fan. But that didn't mean that he wanted anything bad to happen to her. Sure, she was a criminal, but she didn't deserve the things that was done to her. In Peter's eyes, she was just another victim of senseless cruelty caused by greed.

Finally, Peter spoke._"When was the last time you've heard from Mozzie?"_ he asked Neal.

"_Several weeks ago...he left for Brazil a few days after we found Elizabeth."_ Neal answered. _"I lost contact with him after that. I kept calling him on his burner phone, but he wouldn't answer. That's not like him. Something must have happened."_ he added.

"_Several weeks? And you're only telling me this NOW?"_ Peter questioned him.

"_I figured, after everything that has happened...I have no right to ask you of anything."_ Neal replied.

Peter leaned closer to his partner. _"Neal, we've been through this. I'm your friend. You can ask me for help ANY time."_ he assured him.

"_I'm asking for your help now. Help me find Alex and Mozzie."_ Neal implored him.

"_You're really that worried about them? I mean, Adler's dead, Keller and Rietcheck are both in prison..."_ Peter pointed out.

"_Doesn't mean that no one else have tried to hurt them."_ Neal replied.

"_Alright, I'll go ask around discreetly. I'll check with our affiliates in South America."_ Peter said. He looked at Neal reassuringly. _"Don't worry, Neal. We'll find them."_ he added.

"_Thanks, Peter." _Neal replied.

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed, but Neal and Peter still haven't found any leads regarding Mozzie and Alex's whereabouts. They kept hitting one dead end after another. They found out that Mozzie did land in Porto Alegre like Neal had said, but they couldn't pinpoint exactly where he stayed. They also tracked down the hospital where Alex was treated, but her files, including all the information regarding her and her condition has mysteriously vanished.<p>

Neal realized how valuable Mozzie has been to him in the past, with his ability and contacts to find anything and anyone. Now, it was Mozzie who needed to be found and they're at a loss. As hard as he tried, Neal couldn't get the worst case scenario out of his head. He kept thinking that Mozzie and Alex could may very well be dead.

Each day that passed, Neal started to lose hope little by little. Until one early morning came when they finally got a decent lead. Apparently, Mozzie had been spotted by one of his old 'associates'. The guy gave them the address of the place that Mozzie was allegedly staying at, a townhouse in the northwestern part of Brooklyn. Neal and Peter immediately went to check the place out.

* * *

><p>Peter parked in front of a three-story brownstone. He and Neal slowly got out of the car and walked up the front steps.<p>

"_Here it is. 1012 Pacific Street, Boerum Hill. Nice place. Do I even wanna know how Mozzie can afford a house like this?"_ Peter asked.

"_We don't even know if Mozzie really IS here. It's all based on hearsay."_ Neal replied, stopping in front of the door.

"_But what if he IS here, Neal? That would mean that he's BEEN in town and didn't notify you. That would mean you've been worried sick about him, all the while, he was here, living the good life."_ Peter pointed out.

"_That would mean that he had abandoned Alex in her time of need...think what you want, but the Mozzie I know would never do that."_ Neal said in defense of his old friend.

"_You sure about that?"_ Peter asked.

"_Only one way to find out."_ Neal answered, as he stepped forward and rang the doorbell. Neal went speechless when the door opened.

"_Yes? Can I help you?"_ They were greeted by the familiar face.

Peter nudged his friend. _"Hey, looks like YOU were right,buddy!"_ he gloated.

Neal remained silent as he stared at the person who greeted them. There she stood in front of them. She looked different, but in a good way. Her beautiful face armed with a radiant smile, her eyes with a cordial gleam. She was a bit thinner than the time they saw each other last, but she looked fit. And her thick hair was shorter, now shoulder-length. A warm shade of strawberry blonde, softly tousled, with bangs swept slightly to the side, light spiral curls that lie along her cheeks, outlining the frame of her face.

"_You changed your hair."_ Neal said to her, once he finally found his voice. It took everything in him to resist the urge of grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"_I'm sorry...do I know you?"_ the woman asked, looking puzzled.

"_Nice try."_ Peter answered. _"Where is he?"_ he asked her.

The 'woman' was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar male voice coming from inside the house. _"Who's out there, Saab?"_ the 'voice' asked.

"_Oh there he is."_ Peter said. He looked at Neal. _"See? They're both here. Nothing to worry about." _he told him. _"Wait a minute, did he just call her __'Saab'?"_ he asked softly.

"_Oh! You know my husband?"_ she asked.

"_HUSBAND?"_ It was Neal's turned to be surprised. He studied Alex, and he knew it wasn't an act. She really had no idea who they were. _What the hell is going on? _he asked himself.

"_Just a moment."_ she told them. She turned her head and spoke. _"Ford! There are men out here to see you!" _she called inside.

"_Ford?"_ Peter asked, his eyebrow arched.

"_Yes, Sanford Stone. He goes by 'Ford'. Wait...I thought you knew him?"_ she inquired.

Just then, a man stepped out of the house. A man familiar to all of them. The same man they've been looking for for quite some time now. The man looked at Peter, and then Neal. If he was surprised, he did a damn good job at hiding it. He gave Neal the 'I'll explain later' look and signaled him to be discreet. Neal nodded.

"_Hey, it's you guys! What a surprise! Please come in."_ he greeted them and let them inside the house.

Neal and Peter stepped inside the house and walked into the simple, yet elegant living room. There was an awkward silence for a while, until Mozzie spoke first.

"_So, what brings the two of you here?"_ he asked, maintaining a casual tone.

"_Well, we were in the neighborhood...so we decided to drop by for a visit. You don't mind do you?" _ Neal replied, playing along.

"_What? No! Don't be ridiculous! Friendly faces are always welcome here."_ Mozzie answered.

Peter just stared at the two, looking quite befuddled. Then, he turned to Alex, who looked even more confused than he was.

"_I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"_ she asked. She turned to Mozzie. _"Ford? Care to explain?"_ she asked.

"_Oh, forgive me, dear. I was distracted."_ said 'Ford'. _"It's been a while since you saw each other last, but you've met 'Nicholas Halden'."_ he told her, as he pointed to Neal.

"_Oh! Nick Halden...the actor."_ she replied. _"I'm so sorry. My memory has been on the fritz as of late."_ she continued. She looked at Neal and smiled. _"Of course, I remember you, Nick. You're Ford's best friend. You were the best man at our wedding!"_ she said.

"_Yes, dear. Yes, he was."_ Mozzie answered, earning a glare from Neal. Mozzie then turned to Peter. _"And this one here is-" _he tried to speak before he was interrupted.

"_Agent Peter Burke."_ Peter introduced himself, not giving Mozzie a chance to lie about him.

Alex looked at him quizzically. _"I don't get it. Agent? You're Nick's agent, you mean?"_ she asked.

"_No, ma'am. I work with the FBI."_ Peter answered, earning another confused look from Alex.

"_Nick is using him for research. See, Nick here will be playing one of the leads in the film adaptation of my book, 'The Dentist of Detroit'."_ Mozzie covered.

"_Oh, how nice!"_ she said. _"Will you be playing 'The Dentist'?"_ she asked 'Nick'.

"_No, I'll be paying the part of Neal, the young, intelligent FBI agent with a hair trigger temper, hot on the heels of 'The Dentist'. Spoiler alert, I'll be the one who __ends up catching him." _ Neal replied, looking at Mozzie.

Alex chuckled. After another awkward pause, she spoke again. _"Oh, where are my manners? I'll go get you some refreshments. Excuse me, I'll be right back."_ she told them before retreating to the kitchen.

"_Okay, she's gone." Neal said. He glared at Mozzie again. "Moz, talk fast. What the hell is going on?"_ he asked.

"_Yes, please, Mozzie. Do explain yourself."_ Peter urged him.

Mozzie looked around to make sure that Alex was out of ear shot. _"Alright, alright."_ he said. He looked at Neal. _"I went to Brazil, just as planned, right? When I arrived at ___Hospital de Clínicas de Porto Alegre, Alex wasn't in her room. The only way I could get the staff to release information was to pretend that I was her next-of-kin." __ he started to explain_. "___The nurses told me that she needed to be rushed back to the operating room...something about tiny multiple blood clots that formed inside her brain." __he revealed.

Mozzie saw the look of fear in Neal's eyes when he mention this. He continued his story. __"I gave the doctors permission to operate on her. They used extraordinary measures to bring her back...but not without consequences." __he said.

_"_Meaning what?"__ Peter asked.

_"_When Alex woke up, she wasn't Alex Hunter anymore."__ Mozzie answered. __"She had what the doctors called 'dissociative amnesia'. As a result, she suffers from a 'psychogenic fugue state'. She has no memory of being Alexandra Hunter. But she remembers herself as someone else."__ he elaborated_._

_"_Wait, how come she remembers you?"__ Neal asked.

_"_That's the thing. When she woke up after the surgery, she remembered herself as 'Saab' and me as 'Ford'."__ Mozzie replied.

_"_And who, pray tell, are 'Saab' and 'Ford'?"__ It was Peter's turn to ask.

_"_Saab is Isabella Stone, my 'wife'."__ Mozzie answered.

_"_You mean, Ford's wife."__ Neal corrected him.

_"_Well, seeing as I AM 'Sanford Stone' and 'Sanford Stone' is Saab's husband...that makes her MY wife."__ Mozzie argued.

_"_You're not making any sense, Moz."__ Neal told him.

_"_I am making PERFECT sense...you're just not keeping up!"__ Mozzie shot back.

_"_Alright, back it up...tell us more about these ' Saab' and 'Ford' characters."__ Peter urged Mozzie.

_"_Well, Ford and Saab Stone were once our aliases..."__ Mozzie paused and looked at Peter.__"This is all OFF the record, Suit!"__ he reminded him_. ___"Anyway, we needed pseudonyms for a job we did years ago-"__ he began to say before Neal interrupted him.

_"_Whoa, whoa! You worked with Alex? Years ago? How come I didn't know of this?"__ Neal asked.

_"_You were rotting in prison, I figured you didn't need to know. I mean, why wave sandwiches in front of starving children's faces, right?"__ Mozzie answered. __"Right...where was I? Oh yes! Alex and I needed fake identities for a job. The mark was very distrusting and paranoid, so we had to get our stories really straight. I came up with the best of the best, foolproof cover ever. And I mean the most fail-safe, extremely detailed, all bases covered, free-from-plotholes, legend of all legends, most perfect cover of all."__ he bragged.

_"_Great, Mozzie. You're the Da Vinci of aliases, we get it. Continue."__ Peter ordered.

_"_Yes. When Alex woke up in the hospital, she remembered herself as Isabella, and me as her husband, Sanford. She knew all the details of our lives together, only as 'Saab' and 'Ford'. When I tried to tell her about her true identity...you know, jog her memory a little bit...she slipped into a state of catatonic stupor."__ he explained. He looked at both Neal and Peter.__"It was all very scary. The doctors said that I can't force her to remember things. She needs to do it on her own terms, at her own pace. The only thing left for me to do...and that goes the same for you two as well, is to play along."__ he concluded.

_"_And what did the doctors say about her chances of recovery?"__ Neal asked him.

_"_They said that the chances of a complete recovery is probable. They basically said that there are other alternatives to a complete recovery. She MAY remember who she was again. She may not. She could revert back to being Alex Hunter in a matter of time. Or she might retain the memories of both Alex and Saab. If that happens, then both personas would have to fuse together as one identity."__ Mozzie explained.

Peter was about to ask something, when 'Saab' came back to the room carrying a tray of snacks.

_"_Here you go. Have some cinnamon and nutmeg French muffins I baked earlier. And I made a fresh pot of coffee. I hope you like Italian roast."__ she said.

_"_Oh, don't mind if I do."__ Peter replied, reaching for a muffin. He took a bite and moaned.__"This is delicious! You made this?"__ he asked.

_"_Yes. It's an old family recipe from Betty Crocker."__ she chuckled. She turned to Neal. __"Coffee, Nick?"___ she offered._

_"_Thank you."__ Neal said, finding the whole thing very odd. He stared at Alex and remembered first time he asked her for coffee. She poured a whole pot of the steaming liquid onto his lap, reminding him that she's his 'associate', not his secretary. That was also the LAST time he ever asked Alex for coffee.

Her cellphone rang and she looked at the caller ID.__"I need to take this. I'll be back."__ once again, she excused herself for the room.

Mozzie observed her from a distance as she talked on her phone. __"Look at her. She looks so innocent. And in a way, she is. Not haunted by the ghosts from her past. Unburdened by the memories of sins from another life. Free from the responsibilities that dogged her from the yesteryears. She gets to wipe the slate clean and start over again, so to speak. I almost envy her."__ he pondered.

His musings earn him suspicious looks from both Peter and Neal. However, before one of them could say anything, 'Saab' reentered the room.

_"_That was work. I have to go."__ she announced. She leaned in to kiss 'Ford' in the lips.

_"_Wait, I thought you didn't have to work till after lunch?"__ 'Ford' whined.

_"_Oh, honey, that was Steve. Lori called in sick earlier today and he needs me to ____take over her tour this morning. I'm still free for lunch, though."__ she told him.

_"_Where do you work?"___ Peter asked her._

_"_I'm a docent at the Brooklyn Museum. It's only part-time, but I'm really enjoying it."__ she answered. She turned back to her 'husband'. __"YOU stay out of trouble while I'm gone, Mister."__ she joked.

_"_A man loved by a beautiful woman will always get out of trouble."__ 'Ford' replied.

_"_Have I told you lately how much I find you a lot sexier when you quote Voltaire?"__ she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, with more passion this time. This made both Neal and Peter cringe.

She finally pulled away from 'Ford' and gave Peter and Neal a smile. __"It was really nice meeting you."__ she told Peter. She turned to Neal.__"Good seeing you again, Nick."__ she said, before she turned around and headed for the front door.

Neal observed Mozzie as he followed Alex to the door with his eyes. He'd seen that look before, that look in Mozzie's eyes. And it made Neal feel very uneasy. They both watched as she put her coat on and wore her hat. She blew Mozzie a goodbye kiss before she left.

_"_Wow!"__ Peter said to break the awkward silence. __"Alex working in an art museum. It's kinda like unleashing a mouse inside a cheese factory, isn't it?"__ he joked.

_"_Oh, please! Alex has a degree in Art History and World Literature. She used to be an archivist for the National Archeological Museum of Florence, and a curator for Tate Modern, long before you met her, Suit. She is way too overqualified for this job."__ Mozzie told him. __"I only allow it because it keeps her from getting stir crazy inside the house."__ he added.

_"_ALLOW?"__ Neal repeated. __"She doesn't do anything unless you approve it?"__ he asked.

_"_She trusts me implicitly."__ Mozzie answered, with a smirk on his face.

Just then, Peter's cellphone rang. __"Excuse me."__ he said, stepping away from the two.

Neal continued to stare accusingly at Mozzie, which made him feel uncomfortable. __"What?"__ he snapped at his friend.

_"_You think I don't know exactly what you're doing, Moz?"__ Neal asked.

_"_I have no idea what you're talking about, Neal."__ Mozzie tried to deny.

_"_She's a clean slate. Like a blank canvas, just begging to be painted."__ Neal replied. __"And you want to be the artist. You can turn her into anything and anyone you want. Paint your masterpiece."__ Neal accused him.

_"_Now, you're just talking out of your ass."__ Mozzie replied.

_"Oh, come on! _A strawberry blonde, with a penchant for Voltaire...sound familiar, Moz?"__ Neal asked him. __"I've seen how you look at her. I know that look. I've seen that look in the mirror, when I was with Kate. I felt that need to take care of her and felt responsible for her...for bringing her into this kind of life-"__ he said before Mozzie interrupted him.

_"_Stop comparing her to Kate!"__ Mozzie snapped back. __ "'Saab' is so much more!"__ he said.

_"_Don't you mean Alex?"__ Neal asked.__"It's more than just pretending for you now, isn't it? You're really falling for her."__ he said. __"You're living a lie, Moz! The sooner you realize that, the better off you'd be."__ he warned his friend.

_"_I can keep this up for as long as I want to, and THAT is what's pissing you off!"__ Mozzie pointed out.

_"_Yes! Damn it, Mozzie! You should have told me!"__ Neal exclaimed.

_"_And you would've done...what?"__ Mozzie quipped.__"Tell me, what could you have possibly done, Neal?" __he asked his friend. Neal didn't say anything.__"That's right. Nothing! You would've done NOTHING."__ he said.

_"_You can't keep her...not like this!"__ Neal told him.

_"_Wrong! I can! You wanna know why? Cause I'm the only one she has left."__ Mozzie pointed out.

_"_She still has ME!"__ Neal corrected him.

_"_She doesn't even remember you."__ Mozzie reminded him.

_"_Oh, you just give me time."__ Neal challenged him.

_"_I don't think I will."__ Mozzie said, moving closer to him.__"You have cost me enough already. Adler's millions. Billion dollars worth of treasure. Hell, I got shot ____and almost died because of you. I think that's more than enough. You can't take any more from me than what I am willing to give you. And that includes my WIFE. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let that happen."__ he hissed.

_"_Alex is NOT yours to keep, Mozzie."__ Neal told him

_"_I am 'Sanford Stone', husband of 'Isabella Stone'. Good luck proving that I'm not."__ Mozzie taunted him.__"You see, Neal, when I said that is was the 'perfect cover'...I really meant it." __he gave him a sinister grin.__"So, do us all a favor. Go back to your pseudo-Suit life. Stay away from me...and most of all, stay away from Saab."__ he whispered in a low voice.

_"_If you think I'm just going to stand back and let you get away with this, Moz...then you'd be wrong."__ he said.

_"_And if you think I'm going just sit idly by and let you screw everything up for me yet again, then you'd be sadly mistaken." __Mozzie replied.

Peter came back into the room before Neal could say something_. ___ "Neal, that was the office. We have to go now."__ Peter informed him, as he waited by the door.

Neal walked towards Peter, and stopped in front of Mozzie.__"I trusted you, Mozzie. I trusted you as my friend, to bring her back to me." __ he whispered.

_"_Every betrayal begins with trust. Have I taught you nothing, Neal?"__ Mozzie chastised him. __"We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal." __he added.

_"_Tennessee Williams. Nice touch. Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice."__ Neal said before joining Peter.

_"_Oh, Mozzie..."__ Peter called out. __"I almost forgot. Elizabeth's been asking about you."__ he said. __"I think she misses you."__ he added, before exiting the house with Neal, leaving Mozzie alone inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES<strong> :

*Quick Recap : In "When You're Gone", Alex played a big role in helping find Elizabeth, without Peter's knowledge. Hence, Neal's line to Peter, "...She's helped us a LOT in the past! More than you'll ever know."

*I wrote this after I saw a question posted on Twitter, on whether the fans would ever accept a Mozzie/Alex pairing. It just got me thinking...

*I am NOT a medical expert...all the things I wrote about 'dissociative amnesia' and 'psychogenic fugue state' are solely for dramatic purposes. Don't take it as facts.

*I realize that this was a huge deviation from Mozzie's regular character, but even he himself has admitted to being 'Machiavellian'. But I do understand if some people don't like this version of Mozzie. I, however, find it entertaining.

*Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. If you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **So as to avoid confusion...

Saab = Alex

Nick = Neal

Ford = Mozzie

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mozzie's a lot of things...but he's not bad."<em> Peter said to Neal, leaning back into his chair back at his office. _"Remember when you told me that?"_ he asked his friend.

"_Yes, I do."_ Neal answered.

"_You still believe it?"_ Peter pressed.

Neal looked at him. He had told Peter the conversation that had transpired between him and Mozzie while he was looking away. _"Yes, I still do. He's not evil, Peter. He's doing this mostly because he wants to protect Alex...because he really does care about her. Pissing me off is just icing on the cake."_ he said.

"_And why would it piss you off that he's 'married' to Alex?"_ Peter asked.

"_He's married to 'Saab'...ALLEGEDLY!"_ Neal corrected him.

"_You didn't answer my question."_ Peter pointed out.

Neal sighed. He looked straight into Peter's eyes, but remained silent.

Peter realized what Neal was trying to tell him, but can't. _"NO!"_ he said. _"Neal...say it ain't so."_ he told him. _"You and Alex?"_ he asked.

"_I have deep feelings for her, Peter, yes. I never really had a chance to explore on it until recently. And I haven't really haven't exactly discussed it with Alex. Now, it seems that I may not have a chance to."_ Neal replied.

"_Neal, you know how I feel about Alex. You know how I feel about you AND Alex. You know that I'd rather have you see other women than have a relationship with Alex. But if I can dictate you what to do regarding matters of the heart...if I can tell you who you should and shouldn't date, who you can and can't love...then I wouldn't be a much of a friend now, would I?"_ Peter told him.

"_Thank you, Peter."_ Neal said.

Just then, there was a knock on Peter's door. Agent Clinton Jones entered moments later carrying some files and a pile of books. He set the books down on Peter's desk and handed the files to him. _"That's all I could dig up for now, Boss."_ he told Peter, as he took a seat next to Neal.

"_What's all this?"_ Neal asked.

"_I gave Jones an assignment."_ Peter answered cryptically, as he flipped through the pages of the files in his hand. _"Oh, this is interesting."_ he commented.

"_New case?"_ Neal inquired.

"_No, this one's a favor for a friend."_ Peter answered. He saw Neal raise an eyebrow. _"They're files regarding a certain man named 'Sanford Stone'."_ he revealed.

"_And?"_ Neal pressed.

"_And...it's like Mozzie said. Cover's impeccable. Too good to be true."_ Peter replied.

"_That's because it's NOT!" _Neal said. _"What do the files say?" _he asked.

"_It says here that his REAL name is Sanford Lucian Stone, an eccentric and reclusive mystery fiction writer, who goes by the nom de plume, S.L. Stone. Wrote 33 novels so far, 27 of them have been consistently on the top bestsellers list."_ Peter told him. He started to look at the books Jones brought him. _"Among his list of bestsellers are '__Tik-Tok', 'The Golden Commandment', 'Stop Killing Me', 'All the Roses are Red', 'The Brimstone Club', 'Until Proven Innocent', 'From Cradle to Grave', and what is sure to be next up in my must-read list...'The Dentist of Detroit'."_ Peter continued, holding out a copy of the novel for Neal to see.

"_That other file is from the IRS. All of his taxes are in order, nothing suspicious stands out."_ Jones informed them. _"I looked at his records, no criminal history...not even a parking ticket."_ he added.

"_Do you have a file on 'Isabella'?" _Peter asked.

"_Blue folder."_ Jones pointed. _"Mostly boring stuff you wouldn't believe. Everything seems legit. She's as pure as a Maryknoll nun." _he scoffed.

Peter read the file. _"It says here that 'Isabella Bianca Juno' married 'Sanford Lucian Stone' on Halloween Day seven years ago in Napa Valley, California."_ he told Neal. _"Look, there's even a wedding picture in the society pages, most probably doctored."_ he added, as he showed Neal the photo of the 'happy couple'.

"_How romantic." _Neal said flatly. _"I wanna know what scam they were trying to pull, and on who, that required a cover this extensive."_ he said.

"_I highly doubt Mozzie will tell you now."_ Jones told him. _"And as for Alex..."_ he let his voice trail off.

"_Look, Neal..."_ Peter began. _"Everything in these files look legit, just like Jones said. Legally, we can't take 'Saab' away from 'Ford'."_ he told his partner.

"_There must be some way we can prove that they're not Saab and Ford!"_ Neal said.

"_To prove that they're NOT 'The Stones', we would have to prove that they're Mozzie and Alex. Now, we have a file on Alex Hunter...but Mozzie, as you know, is virtually non-existent. Like Keyser __Söze.__" _Jones pointed out.

"_Meaning that all we could ever prove is that Alex married Sanford under an assumed name...which would only incriminate her and won't likely help the situation." _Neal concluded for him.

"_I hate to tell you this, but all we have Mozzie guilty of is LYING."_ Peter told Neal.

"_And last time I checked, that's not illegal, unless you're under oath."_ Jones added.

Neal leaned back into his seat and sighed. _"So we have no other options."_ he said.

"_Right now, our only chance of getting Alex away from Mozzie is if she comes out of this 'psychogenic fugue state' she's in."_ Peter told him.

"_I can help her with that."_ Neal said. _"The tricky part is getting her to trust me first."_ he added.

_"Which is impossible, at the moment."_ Peter told him.

_"Peter, nothing's impossible."_ Neal said.

"_She doesn't even remember you."_ Jones pointed out.

"_Oh...you just give me time."_ Neal answered with a smile.

"_How are you gonna CON her?_" Peter asked him. Neal gave him an indignant glare. "_Oh, don't look at me like that, Caffrey! I may not know how that devious mind of yours work, but I certainly know when it's working. I can see wheels spinning, light bulbs switching on. Add those to that 'cat who ate the canary' expression on your face right now, and I can tell that you're up to something. I know you have a plan. What is it?" _he pressed.

"_I'm just going to be my usual charming self."_ Neal replied.

"_So, you're going to use your seduction skills on her?"_ Jones clarified.

"_Seduction is such a dirty word. I prefer enticing her into my open arms."_ Neal corrected him.

"_And you think this is gonna work?" _Peter asked him.

"_Peter, outside of Diana and Elizabeth, do you know of any other woman that's __impervious to my charm?"_ Neal asked him.

"_The name Brittany Nicole ring a bell?"_ Peter teased him.

"_That was in second grade and I had a gap in my teeth...let's not dwell on that, shall we?"_ Neal said defensively.

"_Fine, Neal...go forth and charm the pants off of Mrs. Stone!" _Peter_ p_aused briefly _"I can't believe I just said that."_ he muttered, as Jones chuckled.

Neal sat with an impish grin on his face. He knew exactly what his next move would be. He was ready to start the first phase of his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>BROOKLYN MUSEUM, the next day...<strong>

Saab's captivating voice permeated the air as she lead a tour into the South Hall of the Beaux-Arts Court on the third floor of the Brooklyn Museum. She looked lovely, wearing a black and gold, light georgette silk Gucci Kimono dress, with multi-layered pleated skirt. She exuded grace and confidence as she briefed a small crowd about the works of Claude Monet.

"_Vernon in the Sun..."_ Saab began. _"__In 1894, Monet returned to a subject he had depicted ten years earlier : the church of Notre Dame looming over the townscape of Vernon in northern France. Monet often systematically created a series of works on the same subject, and he painted a number of versions of this view from the opposite bank of the Seine at different times of the day to record varying effects of light and atmosphere. In this instance, hazy sunshine blurs the Gothic church's carved details as well as the distinction between architecture and foliage, river and bank. Monet thickly and uniformly brushed undifferentiated strokes of pale purple, pink, blue, and green across his canvas, creating a dry, encrusted surface."_ she elaborated.

The group listened to her attentively as she talked more about the painting, until they eventually moved on to the next one. They walked towards the end of the south hall and stopped in front of Monet's **The Doge's Palace**.

"_Another oil on canvas, 'Le Palais Ducal', otherwise known as 'The Doge's Palace'. __Daunted by Venice's innumerable picturesque views and art-historical legacy, Monet delayed visiting the city until 1908.-"_ she started her spiel before she was interrupted by someone from far back of the group.

"_And once he was there, he explored familiar artistic concerns—reflection, atmosphere, and structure— through the city's fundamental visual elements : its water, light, and architecture."_ said 'Nick Halden', who looked like a very dashing and dapper film hero from the 1950's in his three-piece classic Fioravanti suit with matching wide brim walking hat. He smiled as he eased his way in front of the tour. He addressed the group. _"To capture the Doge's Palace, one of Venice's most notable monuments, Monet positioned himself across an expanse of water, in a gondola. Not a very easy task, may I say. Believe me, I've tried it. I don't recommend it to those gets sea sick easily."_ he told the crowd, then turned to face Saab, and winked.

"_Thank you very much for sharing that, sir. May I remind you, we only interrupt the tour if we have questions."_ Saab replied, shaking her head, yet looking quite amused. _"Moving on...Despite the horizontal format of the canvas, and of the palace itself, Monet accentuated the vertical through reflection, dissolving the solid structure into a shimmer of pink, green, and yellow. Although he spent several sessions painting directly in front of his subject, he reworked this canvas in his Giverny studio in preparation for a 1912 exhibition."_ she continued.

As Saab went on with the rest of her spiel, 'Nick' didn't take his eyes off of her. When the tour finally concluded and the crowd had dispersed, he saw her walk towards him, a smile illuminating her face.

"_You are what my mother would call a 'smart ass', Mr. Halden."_ she joked.

"_That's funny...it's what MY mother used to call me as a child."_ 'Nick' replied. _"THAT, and 'Little Man'...please call me Nick. Cause calling me 'Little Man' at this age would imply something entirely different!"_ he said playfully.

The smile on her face broadened, and she started to laugh. _"What brought you here?" _she asked him.

"_I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by...see how you were doing."_ he answered.

"_How very nice of you!" _she said. _"I'm doing fine, thank you."_ she added.

"_Have you had lunch yet?"_ he asked her.

"_Well, as a matter of fact, I was on my way to meet my husband for lunch. He's running a little late...he had a meeting with his publisher."_ she answered.

"_Would you mind if I keep you company?"_ he imposed.

"_No, not at all."_ she answered _"I'm sure Ford would be more than happy to see his best friend have lunch with us." _she added.

He helped her put on her coat, and they headed towards the door. Saab felt a jolt of electricity when Nick placed his hand down the small of her back as he guided her towards the exit.

"_Something wrong?"_ he asked her, noticing that she seemed perplexed.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, before she spoke. _"Nothing."_ she replied, as the exited the building.

Outside, Nick started to hail for a cab, when Saab stopped him. _"Nick, what are you doing?"_ she asked.

"_Getting us a cab."_ he answered.

"_Why? Oh, wait, movie stars like you don't like to walk?"_ she teased him.

"_No, it makes us sweat and we don't like to sweat. Nor do we like to take the __subway."_ he joked.

"_Don't worry, the restaurant's not far from here."_ she laughed. She placed her hand on his arm to guide him where to go. Her face grew serious. _"Tell me something, Nick. Did my husband send you here to make sure I'm alright?"_ she asked. _"Be honest."_ she said.

"_Well, Saab...I can honestly tell you that Ford did NOT send me here to babysit you."_ he answered.

She smiled again upon hearing this. _"Look, I know how much he loves me...it's just that he gets too protective sometimes. It's become a bit stifling."_ she revealed to him. _"I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about my marital woes."_ she said.

"_You two having problems?"_ he pried. _"Did Ford do something?"_ he pressed.

"_What? NO!"_ she immediately denied. _"He's a good man and a fantastic __husband. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."_ she added. _"It's ME who has a problem."_ she told him.

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked.

"_Something hasn't been right with me, ever since the accident. I've mention my memory lapse before." _she told him. _"I don't know. I just feel...inadequate. Like I can't do anything right. As if I'm helpless without Ford."_ she confessed.

"_I'm sure that's not true."_ he reassured her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. _"Looks, Ford's probably just worried that you haven't completely healed from the accident."_ he added. _"Speaking of which, do you remember what happened to you?"_ he asked.

She shook her head. _"No, only from what Ford told me."_ she answered.

"_Which is?"_ he pressed.

"_We went to Rio Grande do Sul for our second honeymoon. I was supposed to meet Ford at the Porto Alegre Botanical Gardens, when the taxi I was riding on collided with a truck."_ she replied._ "I was in a coma for several weeks. My husband kept vigil and prayed by my bed side the entire time."_ she added.

"_But you don't remember any of it?"_ Nick clarified. _"I mean, you only know this because Ford told you."_ he said.

"_Yes, of course. My husband has no reason to lie to me."_ she answered. _"Besides, he was the first person I saw by my side when I opened my eyes. Oh, he looked so happy when I woke up."_ she said. She looked at Nick and continued. _"Call me a sap, but I believe that it was his love for me is what brought me back to him, from the brink of death."_ she told him.

"_Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey."_ Nick said, as she looked at him with surprised eyes. _"What? Try not to faint. I leave the Voltaire stuff to Ford...I'm a Byron kinda guy." _he told her, giving her one of his brightest smiles.

"_You know something, Nick? You do have a certain amount of charm in you. But don't worry...I'm going to ignore it and hang out with you anyway." _she quipped, as they continued to walk slowly, side by side.

"_Wait...where are we going?"_ he asked her.

"_It's an Austral-Asian gastropub in Prospect Heights, 'The Sunburnt Calf'." _she answered, enjoying the look of disdain in his face.

"_Masticating a bloody rare cow for lunch doesn't seem too appealing."_ he told her, wrinkling his nose.

"_Oh, don't worry...they have a vegan menu for all you movie star types."_ she retorted.

"_I look like a vegan to you?"_ he asked incredulously.

"_I wouldn't know...I don't keep track of all these celebrity diets."_ she chuckled.

"_I'm not a big fan of diets, to be honest."_ he told her.

"_Ah, they have a menu for that too!" _she said. _"They have a wide array of drinks for those who are on a 'liquid diet'."_ she informed him, as they continued to walk.

"_Let me guess...'MOO-Tinis' and 'MOO-Mosas', right?"_ he joked.

"_You forgot, 'MOO-Jitos!" _ she laughed. She stopped walking. _"We're here." _she announced, pointing to the sign 'The Sunburnt Calf'.

"_Yeah, here we are. Look, they even have a flashing neon sign and everything."_ he said.

She looked at him and smiled. _"Are you ready for a gastronomical adventure, Mr. Halden?"_ she asked him, as she held out her hand.

"_Oh, what the hell...I'll try anything once, Mrs. Stone!_" he answered, as he took her hand and let her lead him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>UPPER WEST SIDE, MANHATTAN...<strong>

A man in disguise stood in the far corner, in silence. Hard as he tried to be incognito, it was undeniable who the man was. Dressed in his black checks dress shirt underneath his brown tweed jacket, with a red polka dot bow tie, and suspenders holding up his wool trousers, Mozzie attempted to conceal his identity by wearing dark sunglasses and a straw porkpie hat.

He continued to observe her from a distance, something he had done numerous time before, as she stood outside the office of Burke Premiere Events, waiting for someone.

_Mrs. Suit._ Mozzie thought.

He watches over her every chance he can. Still reeling from the events that took place not too long ago. Mozzie couldn't help but feel protective over Elizabeth as well.

Sure, the Burkes have both been gracious enough to forgive Mozzie for his involvement with Keller. If only Mozzie could be as kind to himself as Peter and Elizabeth have both been to him. But Mozzie couldn't completely forgive himself for putting Mrs. Suit in harm's way.

Mozzie smiled as he remembered the times he had spent with Elizabeth. When she visited her at the hospital after he was shot...when they traded ossobuco recipes...when they played gin rummy together. He missed those times. He wanted to recapture those moments, but he knew it wasn't possible at the moment. He had other responsibilities now...someone else to take care of.

He looked at this watch and noticed the time. He was late for lunch with Saab. Alex. His wife. She was waiting for him. Mozzie smile at the thought. He took one last glance at Mrs. Suit, who was now giving Peter a kiss. The couple got in the car and was about to go to lunch. Mozzie's smile widened.

_She'll be safe for now. The Suit's with her._ Mozzie thought. He turned around and walked away...off to meet the woman who was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SUNBURNT CALF...<strong>

Mozzie arrived at the restaurant where he and his 'wife' meet most often. He was led to the table where she sat, only she was not alone. To his chagrin, she sat there with Neal. As he walked towards them, he caught the tail end of the story 'Nick' was telling her.

"_...So, he takes his shoes off, right. I told him, 'Are you kidding me, Ford? You can't outrun a bear!' And then he tells me, 'Yes, I know...but I can outrun YOU!'"_ 'Nick' told Saab, who was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. Nick looked up to see 'Ford'. _"Well, speak of the Devil! About time you got here, buddy. We were getting hungry."_ he told him.

"_Nick, a pleasant surprise, as always. What brought you here?"_ Ford asked in a flat tone, as he sat down next to his wife.

"_Oh, you know me...I could never pass up a sharing a meal with good friends, for old times sake."_ Nick replied.

"_Oh, hon, I was starting to get worried."_ Saab said. She straightened Ford's bow tie and leaned closer to kiss him on the lips.

"_I'm sorry, hon. My meeting ran a bit late. Didn't mean to keep you waiting." _he apologized.

"_It's quite alright. Nick here kept me amused with stories of your shenanigans, hijinks and youthful folly, back from when you were still young boys."_ she told her husband. _"I must say, I admire your friendship. After all these years, you two still manage to be there for each other. That is very rare."_ she added.

After a brief awkward pause, Nick cleared his throat. _"So, Ford...what made your meeting run long?" _he asked.

"_I had a fight with my publisher. Creative differences, you know how it is."_ Ford answered. _"He kept rushing me to finish my latest novel. I said to him that quality artistry can't be rushed. And then I told him where to shove his deadline." _he added.

"_Oh, dear! Sounds serious."_ Saab exclaimed.

"_Don't worry about it, hon. There are plenty of other publishers out there who would kill to publish my novels."_ he assured her. _"Right, let's order."_ he told them.

"_I already ordered for you, hon. Your favourite, poached eggs, salmon and avocado on a toasted whole wheat muffin, Hollandaise sauce a la Benedict on the side, and a glass of freshly squeezed pineapple juice, no ice. Just the way you want them."_ she told her husband.

"_That so sweet of you, hon."_ he said, giving Nick a taunting glare.

"_Right, our orders should be arriving soon. I'm gonna go to the ladies room, powder my nose and check my messages." _she excused herself. _"You boys better behave while I'm gone." _she teased them before she left the table.

"_That is a very nice ring she was wearing, Moz. Did you give her that? Of course, you did!"_ Neal said as soon as Alex was out of ear shot. _"The Symphony solitaire, if I'm not mistaken. That precious ring that Ernest , the Duke of Hanover, gave the the Duchess Sophia upon their engagement. Last time I checked, that happens to be a part of the u-boat treasure which wasn't in the manifesto."_ he stared at Mozzie accusingly. _"You've been holding out on me, Moz. You still have a portion of the treasure."_ he stated. He should have known that Mozzie wasn't the type who would walk away empty-handed.

Mozzie merely ignored Neal's accusations. _"I told you to leave us alone."_ he said.

"_What? You thought that I would back off just like that? Come on, Moz! You __didn't think it was all going to be THAT easy, did you?" _Neal provoked him.

"_You know, for a moment there, Neal...yeah, I kinda did."_ Mozzie replied.

"_When did you start underestimating me?"_ Neal asked him.

"_When you started acting and thinking like your Fed friends."_ Mozzie answered.

"_I adapted and evolved, but deep inside, nothing has changed. I'm still the same old me, Moz."_ Neal told him.

"_Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice." _Mozzie replied.

"_Oh, I'm not worried. You maybe good, but I'm so much better."_ Neal taunted him.

"_BETTER doesn't cut it. When I fight, I fight dirty. You know that."_ Mozzie reminded him. _"You better bring your A-game, Neal. This could turn ugly." _he warned him.

"_Savor this moment, Moz. You won't have Alex for that much longer, that I can assure you."_ Neal shot back.

They both straightened up once they saw Alex approaching back to their table.

"_Saab, I've been thinking, hon."_ 'Ford' said as she returned to her seat. _"I believe that a change of scenery would benefit the both of us. You could use the time to heal. I could work on my book. I think it would be best if we did some traveling."_ Ford suggested.

"_Traveling? We just got back from Brazil."_ Saab replied.

"_Yes, but that trip didn't turn out so well."_ he told her. _"We need new memories, pleasant ones. And I'm thinking way beyond vacations."_ he added, looking at 'Nick', who just sat there silently, but visibly annoyed.

"_What do you mean?"_ she asked.

"_We should buy a boat. Hemingway had a boat."_ he suggested.

"_Hemingway knew how to swim."_ Saab replied. _"Oh, honey, I'm not sure about this. What about my job?"_ she asked again.

"_You are too good for that job. You can find another one...a better one. Something you would be appreciated for." _Ford told her. _"Besides, you LOVE boats."_ he said.

"_I also love arboretums, but that doesn't mean I'd like to live in one!"_ she answered. She took a deep breath to clam herself. _"Tell you what, hon..."_ she started. _"If the museum doesn't promote me full time status soon, then we'll explore your 'boat' idea."_ she compromised.

"_Deal." _Ford replied. _"You won't regret this. I mean, do you know the best part of living in a boat?"_ he asked her.

"_What?" _she asked.

"_No matter where in the world you travel, you'll always be at home."_ Ford answered with a charming smile.

"_Oh, honey. I'm always at home when I'm with you." _she told him, as she leaned closer and hugged him tight.

Mozzie looked at Neal, with a smug expression painted on his face. _"I WIN!"_ he mouthed quietly to him.

The rest of the the time was spent with the three eating their lunch in silence. Saab occasionally would chime in and talk to Ford about her day. Nick would only speak when being spoken to. He traded angry glances with Ford every once in a while, unnoticed by Saab.

_You win this round, Moz._ Neal thought. He realized it was a mistake to underestimate his friend. He knew what Mozzie was capable of. He sat there and ate his meal in silence, as he planned his next move.

* * *

><p>~<strong>END OF CHAPTER TWO<strong>~

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES<strong> :

*_"Mozzie's a lot of things...but he's not bad."_ was one of Neal's lines from "The Dentist of Detroit".

*All of Ford's book titles are a figment of my imagination. So is the Symphony solitaire.

*It seemed like a good time for Peter to bring up the 'Brittany Nicole' subject.

*_"Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey." _one ofmy favourite quotes from Lord Byron.

*The Sunburnt Calf is a gastropub in Brooklyn that specializes in the fusion of Australian and Asian cuisine. Haven't been there, but I've heard good thngs.

*This was a bit hard to write since I didn't know how Neal would charm a lady and be subtle about it.

*Another thing that was difficult to write was how Mozzie could be sinister and yet retain his lovable qualities. I always found him lovable when he shares a scene with Mrs. Suit. Also, I'd like to believe that Mozzie save some of the treasure for a rainy day.

*I've always wanted to write a story where Neal and Mozzie would contend skills with each other.

*Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you like it, then feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>Neal spent the entire night plotting about the next phase of his plan. The next day, he got up at the crack of dawn to get the ball rolling, so to speak. He went to that warehouse facility he rented to get a couple of items hidden inside one the storage units. Things he needed for his plan to succeed.<p>

"_Mr. F?"_ Neal heard a man's voice from behind him.

"_Oh, hey there, Eddie."_ Neal greeted the man.

"_Haven't seen you in a while, sir. How have you been?"_ Eddie asked.

"_I'm fine, thanks."_ Neal answered.

"_Mr. C and Miss D with you?"_ Eddie inquired.

"_Nah. I'm solo today, Eddie."_ Neal answered.

"_Oh, alright. When you see them, please give them my regards, okay?"_ Eddie said.

"_Will do, Eddie."_ Neal replied. _"Oh, and Eddie..."_ he called him back. _"If anyone asks, and I mean ANYONE...I wasn't here today."_ he told him.

"_You got it, Mr. F."_ Eddie answered, before turning to leave.

Neal then went past Mr. C and Mr. F's lockers, headed straight for Miss D's storage unit. He expertly picked the locks off and went in. He surveyed the area and let out a low whistle, as he admired what was inside. He had only been there once, and he was never allowed a full view of the contents of the room. The storage unit was filled with stolen artworks and antiquities. Mementos of "Miss D"...her own personal stash of the very first things she ever stole. Neal recognized the items he needed and hurriedly put them inside his backpack. He replaced the locks and quickly left.

Neal face beamed with a conceited smiled, as he walked away from the warehouse facility. Sure, Alex would not approve of what he just did, but the situation called for it. Desperate times and all. As soon as he reached the main street, he put his hat back on, and hailed for a taxi. He had a few things he needed to do before work. He took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello, Elizabeth. It's Neal. I was wondering if you could do me a favour..."_ Neal said on the phone, with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Peter entered the office and found Neal on his desk already. He had a pile of folders on is desk, as he sat there reading the case file in his hand.<p>

"_You're here early."_ Peter told him.

"_And you're not."_ Neal retorted. He saw Peter raise his eyebrow. _"Sorry. __Just have a few things on my mind lately, in case you haven't noticed."_ Neal explained.

Peter nodded in understanding. _"What do you have there?"_ he asked him, pointing to the pile on his desk.

"_I'm just trying to get my mind off this whole Mozzie and Alex thing. So I'm reviewing the active case files we have on reserve...see if I can find us a new case to solve."_ Neal answered.

"_What have you found?"_ Peter asked again, as he sat on one of the chairs.

"_The usual. Medicare scam, copyright infringement, anti-trust lawsuit, mortgage fraud..."_ Neal replied. _"Any of those seem interesting to you?"_ he asked Peter.

Peter wrinkled his nose and shook his head. _"Nope. Not even remotely."_ he answered. _"But it's good that you're focusing on work to take your mind off Alex."_ he added.

"_I'm trying. It's not easy."_ Neal sighed and rested his face on his hand, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"_Oh, God! Not you too!" _ Peter said.

"_What do you mean?" _Neal asked him.

"_Nothing."_ Peter answered. He paused for a while before he continued. _"El had that same facial expression at breakfast this morning. When I asked her if anything was wrong, she just said that it was nothing. But I could tell that she was moping, just like you're doing right now."_ he told Neal.

"_I do NOT mope, Peter."_ Neal said indignantly. _"And neither does Elizabeth."_ he added. _"You have to understand, Peter, she is still fresh from that ordeal with Keller. Sure, she's trying her best to keep up a brave front, but deep inside, you can only imagine how that experience must have taken a toll on her."_ he explained.

"_Thank you so much, Neal, for giving me the insight on my own wife's psyche."_ Peter said sarcastically. His expression changed a moment later. _"What do you think I should do?"_ he asked him. _"She won't go to therapy, I already suggested that." _he added.

"_Shrinks won't help, trust me. They're the biggest scam artists of them all."_ Neal replied. _"No, what she needs is to unwind. Have a little fun. Let off some steam." _he told Peter. _"And I have the perfect solution."_ Neal said with a smile.

"_Oh, no...I know that smile. I hate that smile!"_ Peter told him.

"_You love my smile."_ Neal corrected him.

"_Neal...I think I know what your idea of 'unwinding', 'little fun', and 'letting off some steam' is. I don't think I'm going to put Elizabeth through that."_ Peter said to him.

"_Hey! I resent that!"_ Neal grumbled. _"I was merely going to suggest an activity shared and enjoyed by all walks of life all through out the ages."_ he said cryptically.

Peter raised an eyebrow. _"And we don't have to spend any jail time?"_ he asked his partner.

"_None whatsoever."_ Neal answered.

"_Alright. Tell me what it is."_ Peter said, still doubtful.

"_You ready?"_ Neal asked. He saw Peter nodded. _"Karaoke."_ he replied.

"_Karaoke?"_ Peter repeated. _"That's your big idea?"_ he asked.

"_Yes."_ Neal answered. _"Peter, it's a nice, clean way to have fun. It's a recreational activity loved by the masses. Surely, 3.879 billion people can't ALL be __wrong! I mean, even those who sing badly loves karaoke."_ he tried to convince Peter.

Peter pondered on the idea for a moment. He turned to look at Neal again. _"And you think Elizabeth would enjoy karaoke, get her mind off things?"_ he asked.

"_It will boost her morale." _Neal assured him.

"_Fine."_ Peter agreed. _"I'll let her know about your idea."_ he told him.

"_Fantastic!"_ Neal said._ "I know this place down at the corner of West 17__th__ and 6__th__ Avenue which would be perfect. It's called 'Karaoke One-7. We can go there tonight."_ he added.

Just then, Jones and Diana approach them and joined in the conversation.

"_Go where?"_ Jones asked.

"_Neal suggested that we take El out tonight for a little karaoke. I'm regretting it already."_ Peter replied.

"_Karaoke? That sounds fun, Boss."_ Diana said.

"_I happen to be great at karaoke. Just saying..."_ Jones added.

"_And Christie's working the late shift again tonight, so that leaves me free for the evening..."_ Diana hinted.

Peter looked at Neal, who was shaking his head and mouthing the word 'NO!' He turned to Diana and Jones and smiled. _"You two are more than welcome to join us! Isn't that right, Neal?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, sure..."_ Neal answered hesitantly. _"The more, the merrier."_ he added.

"_Alright then. It's settled."_ Peter said. _"I declare tonight as 'White Collar karaoke night'."_ He got up from his seat. _"Now all of you, get back to work."_ he told them.

Neal went back to reviewing the case files, as Jones and Diana proceeded to their respective desks. Peter headed towards his office to call his wife.

* * *

><p>Later that night after work, Diana and Jones met with Peter, Elizabeth and Neal in front of <strong>Karaoke One-7<strong>. All wearing their casual clothes, the group headed inside. The receptionist told them that it was a busy night so all the private rooms were full. She ushered them into a booth by the bar instead.

"_Tonight is 'Beatles Night'...it's one of our most popular nights."_ the receptionist told them, as she handed them the menus and the song list. _"A waiter will come by later to take your drink orders. Enjoy."_ she smiled before leaving them.

"_This is nice!"_ Elizabeth said. _"Thank you guys, for inviting me into your 'White Collar karaoke night'."_ she added.

"_We're all family here, Elizabeth."_ Neal replied.

"_Hear, hear!"_ Jones piped in.

"_We all deserve to have a little fun every once in a while."_ Diana added. _"Now pass me that song book!"_ she said.

_"Pass me the drinks menu._" Peter told her. _"I need to be good and drunk first before I can sing in front of people I don't know!"_ he revealed.

"_Come on, Boss! That's the beauty of it...you don't know any of these people. Crowded city like this...chances are you won't see any of them again tomorrow. Who cares if you sing badly in front of them?"_ Jones told him. He took a deep breath. _"Ah, yes, this brings back good memories. We used to go to places like this during Fleet Week back when I was was in the Navy."_ he added.

"_Really? I thought sailors usually went to strip clubs during Fleet Week."_ Neal said in jest.

"_Oh, you know a lot of Navy men, do you?"_ Jones retorted.

Elizabeth laughed at the exchange. She turned to Peter. _"Hon, I think this going to be a very fun night." _she told her husband, as she kissed him on the cheek. She turned away slightly _"Oh, look at that! It's Mozzie!"_ she exclaimed.

The rest of the table turned to see Mozzie sitting down at a table next to the stage. He was leaning close and whispering something into Alex's ear. A moment later, Alex was laughing.

Peter, Diana and Jones looked at Neal simultaneously. Neal just shrugged. _"What a coincidence!"_ he said.

"_Who's that woman he's with? She looks familiar."_ Elizabeth inquired.

"_That would be Alex Hunter."_ Peter answered. _"Although, I don't believe that the two of you have met."_ he told Elizabeth.

"_That's Alex Hunter?"_ El pressed.

"_Yes, but I heard she goes by a different name these days."_ Diana replied.

"_Where have I seen her before?"_ El asked herself. _"That's it! I got it. She was the woman who sent me back!"_ she realized.

The rest of the group gave her a puzzled look. _"What do you mean, hon?"_ Peter asked her.

"_Back at the hospital, when I was unconscious. Remember, I told you there was this woman who sent me back to you. She looks exactly like her, except that her hair is shorter, and redder."_ El told her husband.

"_That was just a dream, El."_ Peter told her.

"_Whatever. I know what I saw."_ Elizabeth replied. She saw Alex stood up from her seat and headed over to the ladies room. _"I'm going over there to say hi to Moz." _she declared, as she stood up and walked towards Mozzie's table.

Peter looked at Neal accusingly. _"You planned this. You knew 'Ford and Saab' were going to be here, and you just couldn't resist."_ he said. _"So how are you playing this? Get my wife to talk some sense into the little bald guy? Make him see the error of his ways?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, something like that."_ Neal replied. _"Oh, look! They have Rockband! I'm gonna go check it out."_ he said, before he stood and hurriedly walked away.

* * *

><p>Mozzie looked up and was surprised to see Elizabeth in front of him.<p>

"_Mrs. Suit! What are you doing here?"_ Mozzie asked her.

"_Hey there, Mozzie!"_ Elizabeth greeted him. _"It's been a while."_ she said. _"I'm here with them."_ She pointed back to their booth. Peter, Jones and Diana gave them a wave.

"_Oh great!"_ Mozzie groaned._ "The Suits squad is here in full force."_ he said drily.

"_Don't worry. We came here to have fun, not cause trouble."_ Elizabeth assured him.

"_Good. At the risk of sounding rude, I think you should go back to your booth, Mrs. Suit."_ Mozzie told her.

"_Don't be like that, Mozzie. I missed you. And I know you missed me too. Why else would you be watching out for me regularly to make sure I get home safe?"_ Elizabeth said.

_"You know about that?"_ Mozzie asked.

"_I see you outside our building, Moz."_ Elizabeth revealed. _"You tend to stand out in a crowd."_ she chuckled.

"_I'm not stalking you!"_ Mozzie denied.

"_I know that. You're just worried about me."_ Elizabeth replied. _"I think it's sweet." _she said.

_"Is Neal here?"_ Mozzie asked, changing the subject.

_"He's around here somewhere."_ Elizabeth answered. _"He was the one who suggested this place."_ she told him.

"_I bet he did."_ Mozzie said. _"Did he tell you what was going on?"_ he asked, fully knowing that the Suit's wife wouldn't allow herself to be used by Neal unless she knew the facts.

"_I only know what Neal told me. I'd like to hear your side of the story."_ Elizabeth coaxed him.

Mozzie hesitated for a moment. _Damn Neal!_ he thought to himself. Neal knew that he was defenseless against Elizabeth's power of persuasion. And so Mozzie began to tell her his version of the story, as Elizabeth sat there and just listened.

* * *

><p>'Saab' came out of the ladies room and was about to get back to their table, when she heard a familiar voice calling her.<p>

_"Saab!_" the voice said.

She turned around to face him. _ "Nick!"_ Saab replied.

"_Small world."_ 'Nick' told her as he approached closer.

"_Yes, I've been getting that vibe lately."_ Saab answered, seemingly suspicious. _"What are you doing here?"_ she asked him.

"_Oh, I'm here with a few friends. It's 'Beatles Night'...we like The Beatles."_ Nick answered, flashing her his charming smile. _"I take it you're here with Ford?"_ he asked her.

"_You know that I am."_ Saab replied. _"Speaking of which, I should be getting back..." _She turned around and saw that there was another woman at their table talking with her husband. _"Who is she?"_ she asked softly.

_"That would be Elizabeth, Peter's wife."_ Nick answered._ "She and Ford go back...I believe she was one of his muses in a few of his books."_ he implied.

Saab looked at Elizabeth and observed how Ford smiled at her. _"She's beautiful."_ she noticed.

"_You're beautiful." _ Nick told her.

"_I don't need a pity compliment, Nick."_ Saab said to him.

"_That wasn't pity."_ Nick replied, looking straight into her eyes.

Saab didn't know how to respond. The way Nick looked at her made her weak in the knees...and at the same time, very uncomfortable. _Snap out of it, Saab! He's an actor! And you're married!_ she reminded herself. When she finally found her voice, she spoke. _"I should go over there and say hi."_ she told Nick, before walking towards their table.

'Ford' saw his wife fast approaching and stood up. _"Hon, you're back."_ he said. He turned to squint at 'Nick' before turning to Saab again. _"This is Elizabeth Burke, Peter's wife. Elizabeth, meet my wife, Isabella Stone."_ he introduced the two women to each other.

"_I have heard great things about you, Isabella. I'm very pleased to meet you."_ Elizabeth told her, as she shook her hand.

"_Please, call me Saab. And the pleasure's all mine."_ Saab replied.

"_Honey, we've just been invited to join them in their booth."_ Ford told his wife. _"Let's go...I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang."_ he said as he took Saab's hand and lead her towards the 'Suits' table, leaving Neal and Elizabeth behind.

"_Elizabeth? I thought you were going to talk to him?"_ Neal asked her.

"_I did!"_ Elizabeth said.

"_And?"_ Neal pressed.

"_Mozzie told me HIS side of the story."_ Elizabeth replied. She looked at her friend. _"He just wants to protect her. He really loves her, Neal. Much more __than that, he adores her. And from what I've seen, the feeling seems to be mutual."_ she continued.

"_He's deceiving her!"_ Neal said exasperatedly.

"_They will work things out on their own."_ Elizabeth answered. _ "Look at them...I think it's sweet." _ she said.

"_It is NOT sweet! It's FRAUD!"_ Neal said, staring at Elizabeth as if she betrayed him.

Elizabeth chuckled. _"Now __THAT is too cute. You sound just like Peter! Could it be that my husband has finally succeeded I domesticating you?__"_ she told him before walking away from him and rejoining the others.

"_I am NOT domesticated!"_ Neal called after her, before following her back to their booth.

* * *

><p>When they got back to their booth, the others scooted over to make room. 'Ford' had just finished making introductions, relieved at the fact that Jones and Diana seemed to be playing along. He realized that Peter must have briefed them regarding Alex's condition, and were told grin and nod.<p>

"_So, you all work together?"_ Saab asked.

"_Yes, with the exception of Peter's wife."_ Jones answered.

"_We work for the FBI. We allow Neal to tag along for research purposes."_ Diana said, not knowing she just slipped.

"_Neal? You mean Nick, right?"_ Saab inquired.

"_Yes, hon."_ Ford answered. _"He likes to be called 'Neal'...just to get used to the character he's playing." _he explained, seemingly very comfortable lying to his wife.

Saab turned to Neal. _"Oh! You're one of those 'method actors'." _she said.

"_Yeah, method actor." _Peter replied icily.

Peter was about to say something else, but was interrupted when the waiter brought them their drinks. Jones had the rum and coke. Diana had the Bellini. Peter had the Heisler Gold Ale. Elizabeth had the Cosmopolitan. 'Ford' had the chardonnay. 'Saab' had the chablis blanc. Neal had Ketel One vodka on the rocks.

As the rest of the table conversed amongst themselves, Neal leaned closer to whisper into Mozzie's ear. _"I don't know how you managed to fool Elizabeth."_ he accused him.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, ___mon frère!"__ Mozzie whispered back. __"Mrs. Suit invited us to get boozy with you guys. Did you really think I was going to say no?"__ he asked him, earning another glare from Neal.

Just then, the spotlight hit their table, indicating that it was their turn to sing on stage. They look amongst themselves, unsure about who wants to go first. Finally, Jones stood up from his seat.

_"I got this."_ Jones told them, taking a big sip of his drink, before heading towards the stage.

He took the microphone from the emcee and pointed back to the booth. _"A big shout out to all my friends on booth # 9! This song goes out to that gorgeous single lady I still have yet to meet."_ he said, before going on to sing a popular Beatles hit.

_"Well, she was just seventeen,_  
><em>You know what I mean,<em>  
><em>And the way she looked was way beyond compare.<em>  
><em>So how could I dance with another,<em>  
><em>And I saw her standing there.<em>

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see,_  
><em>That before too long I'd fall in love with her.<em>  
><em>She wouldn't dance with another,<em>  
><em>And I saw her standing there.<em>

_Well, my heart went "boom",_  
><em>When I crossed that room,<em>  
><em>And I held her hand in mine..." <em>Jones continued to belt out the tune.

The rest of the crowd clapped and Jones' friends cheered him on as he sang. When he was done, he took a bow and stepped down from the stage and rejoined his friends.

_"Who's next?"_ Jones asked.

_"My turn."_ Diana told them. She took a sip of her Bellini before she went onstage. She took the microphone and laughed. _"Here goes nothing."_ she said before she started to sing.

_"Here come old flattop_  
><em>He come groovin' up slowly<em>  
><em>He got joo-joo eyeball<em>  
><em>He one holy roller<em>  
><em>He got hair down to his knees<em>  
><em>Got to be a joker<em>  
><em>He just do what he please<em>

_He wear no shoeshine_  
><em>He got toe jam football<em>  
><em>He got monkey finger<em>  
><em>He shoot Coca Cola<em>  
><em>He say I know you, you know me<em>  
><em>One thing I can tell you is<em>  
><em>You got to be free<em>

_Come together, right now_  
><em>Over me..."<em> Diana sang her heart out, as the crowd clapped and bobbed their head to he music.

Once she was done, she ran back to their booth, laughing. _"I can't believe I just did that!"_ she told them._ "Who's going up there next?"_ she asked.

Everyone at the table looked at Peter. _"I believe it's our fearless leader's turn."_ Jones said.

Peter glared at him for a moment, but finally relented._ "Oh alright! What the hell...I've done worse things!"_ he said. He downed his Heisler in a few gulps, wiped his mouth, and headed towards the stage.

He took the microphone, and looked at Elizabeth. _"This song is dedicated to my beautiful, loving wife, Elizabeth. I am the luckiest man on the planet when I found you. And you made me the happiest man on Earth the day you married me. Let's hope you don't come to your senses anytime soon and realize it was all a mistake."_ Peter said, before he began to sing.

_"When I get older losing my hair,_  
><em>Many years from now,<em>  
><em>Will you still be sending me a Valentine?<em>  
><em>Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?<em>

_If I'd been out till quarter to three_  
><em>Would you lock the door,<em>  
><em>Will you still need me, will you still feed me,<em>  
><em>When I'm sixty-four?<em>

_You'll be older too,_  
><em>And if you say the word,<em>  
><em>I could stay with you.<em>

_I could be handy mending a fuse_  
><em>When your lights have gone.<em>

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside_  
><em>Sunday mornings go for a ride.<em>

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds,_  
><em>Who could ask for more?<em>  
><em>Will you still need me, will you still feed me,<em>  
><em>When I'm sixty-four?<em>

_Every summer we can rent a cottage,_  
><em>In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too drear.<em>  
><em>We shall scrimp and save<em>  
><em>Grandchildren on your knee<em>  
><em>Vera, Chuck, and Dave.<em>

_Send me a postcard, drop me a line,_  
><em>Stating point of view.<em>  
><em>Indicate precisely what you mean to say<em>  
><em>Yours sincerely, Wasting Away.<em>

_Give me your answer, fill in a form_  
><em>Mine for evermore<em>  
><em>Will you still need me, will you still feed me,<em>  
><em>When I'm sixty-four?<em>

_Whoo!" _Peter sang the song, catching glimpses of El's face every now and then.

Once he was done, he swaggered back to the table, Elizabeth greeting him with a kiss. _"You were great, hon!"_ she told him.

_"Your turn, Mrs. Burke."_ Peter told his wife, wiggling his eyebrows.

_"What? No?"_ Elizabeth said bashfully.

_"Hey, if I could do it, so can you."_ Peter reassured her.

Pretty soon, everyone at the table chanted her name and cheered her on. They all encouraged her to go up the stage. Elizabeth knew they weren't going to stop until she sang. So, she took a little sip of her cosmopolitan for a little courage, and proceeded to the stage. She took the microphone and looked at her husband, who nodded and smiled at her.

_"What would you think if I sang out of tune,_  
><em>Would you stand up and walk out on me.<em>  
><em>Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,<em>  
><em>And I'll try not to sing out of key.<em>  
><em>Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,<em>  
><em>I get high with a little help from my friends,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.<em>

_Do you need anybody?_  
><em>I need somebody to love.<em>  
><em>Could it be anybody?<em>  
><em>I want somebody to love..." <em>Elizabeth continued to sing. She slowly found the courage to sing the whole song as the crowd cheered and sang along with her. Peter cheered the loudest, of course.

_"...Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
><em>with a little help from my friends."<em> Elizabeth sang.

When the song ended, the crowd continued to cheer. She blushed and slowly made her way back to the table. She smiled sat on Peter's lap and, as he cradled her and kissed her forehead._ "Love you, hon."_ he told her.

_"That was awesome, Elizabeth."_ 'Ford' complimented her. _"My turn."_ he announced. He stood up and kissed Saab's hand, as he headed towards the stage.

On stage, he looked at his wife, who blew him a kiss._ "This one goes out to the one I love."_ he said with a wink, before he started to sing.

_"To lead a better life I need my love to be here..._

_Here, making each day of the year._  
><em>Changing my life with a wave of her hand,<em>  
><em>Nobody can deny that there's something there.<em>

_There, running my hands through her hair,_  
><em>Both of us thinking how good it can be,<em>  
><em>Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there.<em>

_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me,_  
><em>I know I need never care.<em>  
><em>But to love her is to need her everywhere,<em>  
><em>Knowing that love is to share.<em>

_Each one believing that love never dies,_  
><em>Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there.<em>

_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me,_

_I know I need never care._  
><em>But to love her is to need her everywhere<em>  
><em>Knowing that love is to share<em>

_Each one believing that love never dies,_  
><em>Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there.<em>

_I will be there and everywhere,_  
><em>Here, there and everywhere." <em>'Ford' sang the song beautifully, as 'Saab' listened to every word.

He returned to the table and was greeted by a kiss from his wife and a pat on the back from Peter.

_"Right...I suppose it's my turn now. Unless you'd want to go first, Nick?"_ Saab inquired.

_"Ladies first."_ Nick answered.

Saab sipped her chablis blanc, took a deep breath and proceeded to the stage. She looked back at her husband, who nodded and smiled. That was all the encouragement she needed. She smiled back and began to sing.

_"There were bells on a hill_  
><em>But I never heard them ringing.<em>  
><em>No I never heard them at all,<em>  
><em>Till there was you.<em>

_There were birds in the sky_  
><em>But I never saw them winging.<em>  
><em>No I never saw them at all<em>  
><em>Till there was you.<em>

_Then there was music and wonderful roses,_  
><em>They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew.<em>

_There was love all around_  
><em>But I never heard it singing<em>  
><em>No I never heard it at all<em>  
><em>Till there was you.<em>

_Then there was music and wonderful roses,_  
><em>They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew.<em>

_There was love all around_  
><em>But I never heard it singing<em>  
><em>No I never heard it at all<em>  
><em>Till there was you.<em>

_Till there was you." _Saab sang the song with such poise and grace. She blew a kiss to her husband, before stepping down from the stage.

Saab joined the others and went back to her seat. Ford hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and kissed him on the lips, much to the ire of Nick.

_"Last, but definitely not the least..."_ Nick announced. He down the rest of his vodka drink. _"Be right back."_ he said, before going to the stage.

Once at the stage, he took the microphone, and looked at Saab, who was busy kissing Ford. Without further ado, Nick began to sing.

_"I give her all my love,_  
><em>That's all I do.<em>  
><em>And if you saw my love<em>  
><em>You'd love her too.<em>  
><em>I love her.<em>

_She gives me everything,_  
><em>And tenderly<em>  
><em>The kiss my lover brings<em>  
><em>She brings to me<em>

_And I love her._

_A love like ours_  
><em>Could never die<em>  
><em>As long as I<em>  
><em>Have you near me.<em>

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
><em>Dark is the sky<em>  
><em>I know this love of mine<em>  
><em>Will never die<em>  
><em>And I love her." <em>Nick sang every note and every line with all his heart. Saab couldn't help but turn her attention away from Ford and into him. The feeling Nick put into the song pulled at her heart strings, and she continued to listen in awe of the man.

_"Bright are the stars that shine_  
><em>Dark is the sky<em>

_I know this love of mine_  
><em>Will never die<em>  
><em>And I love her."<em> Nick continued, knowing that he now has Saab's full attention. His eyes never left hers until he was finished singing.

Once he was done, he stepped down from the stage and went back to his seat, all the while fully aware of the gazes of admiration following him. None of them mattered except for one.

_"You were fantastic, Nick!"_ Saab praised him._ "I knew you were an actor, but I didn't know you could sing."_ she said.

_"I dabble._" Nick answered with a smile.

Once spotlight moved on to the next table, the group continued to drink and have a conversation. As minutes turned to hours, it was soon time to call it a night. Diana left first after getting a call from Christie. Jones was the next one to leave. Not long after that, the Burkes decided it was time to go home, leaving Neal behind, alone with the 'Stones'.

Ford excused himself to use the men's room. Once they were alone, Nick sat there in silence with Saab. It was her who spoke first.

_"So, tell me, Nick...is there a Mrs. Halden?"_ Saab asked her. Nick shook his head. _"An ex-Mrs. Halden, perhaps?"_ she pressed. Nick shook his head again._ "Come on, there has got to be some one. No man sings like that without having been in love at least once."_ she told him.

_"There was an almost-Mrs. Halden."_ Nick confessed, before taking sip of his drink.

_"What happened?_" Saab asked.

_"Well, as much as I loved her, I was also blinded by my ambition to make my mark in the world. By the time I realized that all I needed in life was her, it was too late. She's gone now."_ Nick told her, carefully choosing his words.

_"You waited too long."_ Saab surmised.

_"Yes, that seems to be the recurring theme."_ Nick replied drily.

_"Don't worry, Nick. You will fall in love again."_ Saab declared, as if it was a guarantee. _"You're heart maybe broken, but it's still beating. You'll meet someone. Only this time around, you already know what NOT to do."_ she added.

Nick sighed. _"I wonder if Ford knows how fortunate he is to have you in his life."_ he said, almost in a whisper.

_"It's me who's the lucky one."_ Saab answered. _"To have someone who loves me as much as he does...it's the greatest gift. Men should take lessons from him."_ she boasted.

_"You don't say."_ Nick replied flatly.

_"Listen to me Nick Halden...the world would do well if at least half of the male population in the world treated women the way my Ford treats me."_ Saab said. She smiled at him._ "One day, you will find that woman who would make your heart love again, someone who's truly deserving. Make sure you don't make the same mistakes most men usually make. You have to love her with all your heart and protect her with all your might. Be faithful, loyal and honest. Never, ever hit her. Treat her as if she's the most important thing in this world. Never forget her birthday. In fact, make a huge deal out of it. Listen to her like you mean it. Supportiveness in a really sexy turn on. And no matter what annoying habits she has, realize that she is dealing with a huge mountain of YOUR imperfections every day so you might just want to let it go."_ she preached.

Nick hung on to every word she said, committing to memory all things she expected to be treated. He looked at her with adoring eyes, and remained like that until Ford got back to their table.

_"Now, now my dear. Let's not bore Nick to death. His fan club will we upset on his demise."_ Ford joked. He turned to look at Nick. _"You must excuse my wife...she gets a little too chatty after a certain amount of drinks."_ he told him.

_"You love my chattiness, and you adore me!"_ Saab reminded him.

_"Yes, my darling, that I do."_ Ford admitted.

_"And I do love nothing in the world so well as you."_ Saab confessed.

_"Ohhh, Shakespeare!"_ Ford said with a smile.

_"Damn right, Shakespeare!"_ Saab told him, leaning in for a kiss.

_"Alright, my love...time for us to go."_ Ford declared. The couple stood up and Ford helped his wife with her coat.

Saab noticed Nick staring intently at them. _"Don't worry, Nick. You'll find someone. Just remember what we talked about."_ she assured him, before walking away.

Mozzie looked at his friend._ "She's right, Neal. You will find someone. You can have any other woman in the world. Just not her."_ he told him, before turning away to follow Alex.

Neal stayed at the table, as he followed them with his eyes till they headed out the door. He leaned back from his chair and just sat there in silence, feeling alone, sad and defeated, as he took another sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>~<strong>END OF CHAPTER THREE~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES<strong> :

*You might remember Eddie from S2 episode, Need to Know. Mr. F = Neal; Mr. C = Mozzie; Miss D = Alex → this one, I made up.

*I'd like to believe that Alex kept mementos from her past (remember the silver necklace she wore from the Almiranta treasure?) You'll find out what items Neal 'borrowed' from Alex's storage unit later on in the story.

*Yes, I think Neal can 'con' Elizabeth as long as it doesn't hurt Peter.

*Elizabeth recognized Alex as the woman who sent her back to Peter when she was at the brink of death and in limbo. [When You're Gone]

*This was partly a 'musical' prompt I wrote for a friend. I apologize for nothing.

*I don't own the rights to any of the Beatles songs featured in this story.

Jones = "I Saw Her Standing There"

Diana = "Com Together"

Peter = "When I'm Sixty-Four"

Elizabeth = "With a Little Help From My Friend's"

Mozzie = "Here, There, and Everywhere"

Alex = "Till There Was You"

Neal = "And I love Her"

*Many thanks for taking time to read this chapter. If you like it, please feel free to leave kudos and comments. Will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
